1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device having an air gap, a method for manufacturing the same, a memory cell having the same and an electronic device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a semiconductor device is highly integrated, parasitic capacitance between neighboring conductive structures exerts a substantial influence on the performance of the semiconductor device.